His Butler, Demon Barber
by Haru-nyan22
Summary: Her Majesty has set Ciel and Sebastian a new scent to follow alongside the Jack the Ripper case, Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet street, This would be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **It has been a while since I have up loaded anything, a lot has been happening; a death in the family and trying to keep up with subjects and exams throughout this year, I have had this idea in my head for a while and I have finally written it up :)

**His Butler, Demon Barber**

Among the Jack the Ripper case, a new case has popped up that has Sebastian's interest, Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. This case is similar to the Jack the Ripper case except the victims seem to be anyone who has knowledge of the string of pearls. Of course finding Sweeney would be of Sebastian's interest because what kind of butler would he be if he couldn't solve a case alongside his young master Ciel Phantomhive, her majesty has set for her guard dogs?

The morning has come for Sebastian to tell Ciel about the new case.

"Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street? Her majesty has set us two cases similar too each other… Sebastian! Bring me some tea."

"Yes, my Lord, I shall bring some dessert for you too, my young master."

With that Sebastian bowed and left the room to leave Ciel to ponder about the new case to solve.

"This should be interesting"

**A/N:** I understand that this is really short, I went a bit blank on what I should write next, considering that the death happened six months yesterday, please don't hate me! Anyway, I had the idea to do this from performing Sweeney Todd for a drama production at my school and with my obsession with Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji I thought it would be a perfect crossover, I'm not sure when or if I can write another chapter, if I get any reviews I may continue it, if I can so stay tuned if I do update this :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I have been thinking of ideas of what could happen for chapter 2 and I would like to get a chapter up before Christmas as it will be a tough time for my family. Also credits to my little sister who gave me ideas of how to get the story going, it helped a lot :)

I also forgot to do the disclaimer for last chapter so here it is:

I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters, it is under the ownership of Yana Toboso and I also do not own Sweeney Todd or any of its characters, it is under the ownership of John Logan who wrote the screenplay.

The morning came around quite quickly, Ciel had ordered Sebastian to go to the Undertaker's to get information on both of the cases that the Queen's guard dog is solving.

Once they entered the Undertaker's store, the place had coffins laying around, it looked like it take forever to find which coffin the Undertaker would be laying in, as it seemed he had some sort of fetish or liking to coffins.

The Undertaker stepped out of one of the coffins, exposing his hiding spot and noticed the young Earl and his butler along with his aunt and Lau.

"Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of my coffins? My young Lord." The Undertaker asked the young Earl giving him a disgusted look on his face.

"We are looking for information on the Jack the Ripper case and the Sweeney Todd case" The Earl demanded.

"Well if its information you are looking for, you have to give me the experience of true laughter!" The Undertaker said stepping closer to the Earl for a joke before he would give him or his butler the information they needed to investigate the two cases. Lau stepped up to attempt to get information out of the Undertaker.

"It is a classic of which side is the stripes on a tiger? On the outside! Get it? Haha?" Lau was shot down for his bad attempt at getting the information needed, then Madam Red stepped up and also got shot down for her bad attempt. Sebastian had ordered the others to step outside and not listen in on what he was going to say, once everyone was outside and looked at the store in silence for what seemed like a couple of minutes, the Undertakers laugh was probably heard throughout the whole of London. Once they stepped back inside the Undertaker had no choice but to give the young Earl and his butler the information they came for.

"Yes, heh, it seems like my clients come in incomplete, heh"

"Incomplete?" Sebastian asked.

Yes, they're uterus is missing, which is quite odd, they're throats are slit with a sharp knife and goes for their precious womanly part."

"And about the Sweeney Todd case?" Ciel asked the Undertaker.

"Yes, it seems like mister Todd has an accomplice by the name of mistress Lovett, legend has it that her veal meat pies have human meat contained in them"

"Human meat!" Madam Red exclaimed.

"Yes, it seems like their victims have something to do with a certain string of pearls hehe."

"I see" Ciel said while thinking to himself. Since the young Earl had the information he needed, everyone left, got back in the carriage to go back to the Phantomhive Estate. Sebastian had got off the carriage while they were going back to get a list of all the suspects for both of the cases.

"Welcome back, young master, tea and dessert is ready for you in the drawing room. I have also made a list of all the suspects for both the Jack the Ripper case and the Sweeney Todd case."

"Come on, Sebastian, that is impossible even for you." Sebastian demonstrated and went through his list while Madam Red's jaw dropped.

"If I could not do this much at least, well then what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian had said to Madam Red. The young Earl wanted to solve both of the cases by any means necessary and because one of the suspects that was highly to be Jack the Ripper, Viscount Druitt, Ciel was to get the Viscount's attention by wearing a dress and attending his party, Sebastian was to act like his tutor and Ciel was to act like Madam Red's niece.

Once inside the Viscount's manor, Ciel and Sebastian spotted Lizzy and panicked as Lady Elizabeth had spotted Ciel's dress and wanted to see the 'girl' as Ciel and Sebastian got away, an usher came around with little pies on the tray and offered them to the 'tutor' and Ciel, Ciel had taken a bite out of the pie and noticed something odd about the pie, Sebastian did also, there was human body part laced with the mincemeat.

"Human meat!" Ciel nearly yelled out trying not get the attention of others around him.

"I will have to check what is going on in the kitchen." Sebastian muttered under his breath. The Viscount had spotted Ciel and made a bee line straight for the young Earl, Sebastian had no choice but to leave him alone with the Viscount but after all, it was a part of the plan.

Sebastian headed towards the kitchen, once inside he spotted a young lady of the middle class with red hair. "My lady, sorry to bother you but you see, there seems to be something different with the pies that are being ushered in this party, yes?" Sebastian had inquired.

"Something different? But these are just ordinary veal meat pies." The words 'veal meat' hit Sebastian and made the links as to who the cook was.

"I see, well I may have to make a visit down Fleet Street." Sebastian had said.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You see, I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian said as his eyes glowed a bright demonic red.

**A/N:** I hope this chapter isn't too cheesy, I did my best to make it the best that I could with this chapter and now I have a better idea of where this will be going with some helped of my sister :) Please don't forget to review, reviews are good, then I might be able to update more often :)


End file.
